


A normal day in the iKon dorm

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Short, Sweet, Yunhyeong brief appearance, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A normal(or crazy) day in the iKon dorm: where Jiwon gets an heartattack, Junhoe is a brat and Hanbin is the victim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First one i am posting, hey i tried. This is probably trash..uhh i don't even know. Good luck with reading!

It was just a normal peaceful morning, or well... it was supposed to be one. But not today, and Jiwon groaned when he woke up because of someone yelling: a loud, booming voice and it was clear that somebody was really, really, annoyed.

 

Before Jiwon could even register what was happening, somebody burst through the door and scrambled to Jiwon's bed. Jiwon looked around, still half asleep and his brain was slowly catching up. "What the f-"

 

"GOO JUNHOE." And there he was, the one and only owner of the yelling: Hanbin. He was still wet, and Jiwon assumed that he had just taken a shower. His face was red, and Jiwon could see the steam rising from his nose. He looked back at the cowering form, but he wasn't sure if he was laughing or that he was actually cowering in fear. Then his brain proceeded to process the words, and yep

He was definitely laughing.

 

Junhoe's hair peeked out messily from under the blanket, and he lowered the blanket with caution. Jiwon could see his eyesmile, mirth dancing in his eyes. He sighed and turned around, and he definitely did not expect hanbin's towel covered crotch in front of his face. He reared backward in shock, and junhoe made good use of that: he tightly held onto Jiwon's buffy arms and used him as a human shield.

 

"GOO JUNHOE, YOU LITTLE-" And Hanbin cursed him out as he tried to grab an amused junhoe under a panicked Jiwon. "Fuck, june let me go!" And as he flailed around and tried to push Hanbin off him, he accidentally removed his towel. 

 

Hanbin did NOT yelp, he let out a very manly sound if you asked him. He rolled sideways, and attempted to cover himself again. "Hyung it doesn't matter anyway, we already saw you naked-" Junhoe said with sass, but grinned when he dodged the towel that Hanbin furiously threw at him. Unfortunately, for Jiwon, it hit him instead of Junhoe and he yelped. "FUCK, that's disgusting. Why do i have to wake up like this, you little-" And his annoyed voice was muffled by Junhoe with the towel. He yelled again and struggled to free himself from Junhoe's death grip, but managed to switch positions as he manhandled Junhoe on his back. He threw the towel back to Hanbin's fuming face, who was ready to jump on Junhoe anytime.

 

"Can you all just CALM the fuck down?!" And he manhandled Hanbin on his back, and his head shot up when he heard Jinhwan grinning from the door. "What did you do?" He groaned, all he asked for was a peaceful morning. "Nothing, nothing at all." And nobody would believe that because of Jinhwan's shit eating grin that was plastered on his face, and he was still grinning when he walked away. "Hyung..you are still sitting on me, get your ass off my body." And he squirmed around under Jiwon, but he wouldn't have any of it. "I dont know what you did but say sorry to your hyung, Hanbin is still fuming." And he heard Hanbin huff as he glared at Junhoe. 

 

It was unexpected, but he said sorry and it was underestimating if you said that they were just surprised. "What are you staring at?" He said with his usual sass, and that was the Junhoe they knew. "M'sorry" he mumbled, and pulled Hanbin in for a kiss. Hanbin melted into the kiss, forgiving the younger and he smiled again. What they forgot, was that jiwon was still looming over them and he made his presence clear by jumping on Junhoe's body. "Ya, i am still here. First you barge into MY bedroom, use ME as a human shield and throw dirty towels at me?!" He said as he poked both of them, but there was no bite in his words. 

 

Junhoe rolled his eyes, and you could feel the sass coming. "It's not like you didn't touch our dicks yet." And jiwon simply pouted, still poking his chest. "Still, i had to go through all that, don't think you can just get away!" And he put his arms around them, squeezing them together as he grinned. They ended up falling asleep together with smiles plastered on their faces after Jiwon both kissee them, even Junhoe was smiling (but he would deny it after Jiwon teased him, and he could only think 'cute').

 

Another scream pierced through the silence of their dorm, and it woke them up. Jiwon groaned, "Not again." And the other two simply snuggled up to him.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment because i am curious about what you think! :) sorry if this was trash, lol


End file.
